The heart of a traitor!
by itachigirl101
Summary: Sakura Haruno is one of the most wanted killers in the world along with her partner Kasumi while also being akatsuki members, but they are sent back to Konoha on a mission, Will Sakura be able to stand the surpise waiting for her? or will she fail?


_**Chapter one: mission back to the homeland**_

**Konoha news update**

_The crimson __kunoichi clamed another victim making that there fifth murder in a week, this time it is rumored that the girls are working for Akatsuki we have a source that states the rumor is true but we have yet to confirm it. All we know about the crimson kunoichis is they always leave a mark of a flower or dragon upon there victim, there is a rumor going around that they both have black hair but everything else is unknown. Please stay in doors unless you are a ninja of a high level such as ANBU or Jonin but even then you should make sure to be careful._

"Oh look Sakura they have an article about us and it's on the front page too" cheered Kasumi Hoshigaki, Kisame's only child yes we can't believe it ether fish face got laid.

Kasumi looks nothing like him just to reassure you guys, she does have his blue hair but it's some what of a blue/black type color like sasuke's hair but it goes all the way to her waist. Along with that she has crystal blue eyes and she has surpassed Kisame in water Justus and I mean that she can make water out of thin air plus she doesn't carry around a sword well she does but its a regular sword.

Sakura stepped out of what appeared to be a bathroom, Sakura Haruno became a traitor of Konoha two months after Sasuke left, she now has black hair because of a Justus Kasumi created and she never looked better, she is an amazing healer plus she has mastered about ever summoning Justus and most of the element.

Ok just to let to know Kasumi is not all water Justus type person thats just the one she's the best at but she like Sakura has mastered about all the elements and a few summonings.

"What did you say Kasumi?" asked Sakura in a tried tone, Kasumi almost fell over "What are you deaf now or did you fall asleep in the bath again" asked Kasumi with concern along with teasing in her question.

Sakura looked out the window "bath again", Kasumi nodded and jumped up like a five year old would do when they want to play a game.

"Come on lets go play with the kids" cheered Kasumi as she raced out of the door before Sakura could replied, Sakura set on the bed wearing nothing but a baggy black t-shirt and underwear.

Itachi appeared behind Sakura wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face in her shoulder blade, Sakura laid back against his chest.

"How's our kids doing today" asked Sakura as she yawned, Itachi smirked against her skin "there fine, now us on the other hand, not so good I mean your like a walking zombie" teased Itachi (yes Itachi actually joked your nothing seeing things).

Sakura shot him a death glare and stood up from the bed followed by Itachi who made a pouting sound.

They walked out into the hall to see eleven kids running at them, yes almost each Akatsuki member has at least one kid or more, behind them was Kasumi who was laughing her head off.

Sakura stood there as all the kids circled around her hugging her legs or just standing there waiting for there turn.

Itachi looked down at his two sons and shot them a glare that told them to stay away from Sakura right now, they nodded and walked over to him but they kept glaring at the others.

Kasumi ran up to Itachi and the two boys (yes Itachi is actually a father figure in this, score one for Sakura) the two boys looked more like there dad then Sakura who got annoyed over that.

Both boys have short black hair (Sai's hairstyle though) and Itachi's eyes while they have Sakura's charka control, the oldest Arata is five and the other one Daiki is three.

Sakura picked up a girl with blonde hair that smiled the biggest smiles ever, anyone could tell this is Deidara's four year old daughter Haruka; she even has the mouths on her hands to prove it.

Then there was Sasori's twin daughters Michi and Miu at age two their not identical though, Michi has red hair and Miu has brown hair.

Kakuzu's son Masaru at age nine, the oldest of all the kids, he doesn't take after his father at all thank the heavens, his mother died right when he was born but he has her Hyuga eyes and black hair (yes he fucked a run away Hyuga).

Next Hidan's twins but there a boy and a girl instead of the same gender, both have silver hair but have the amazon eyes from the hunter clan, both kids are seven and good fighters.

Now for the two shockers Tobi has one kid a little girl named Yoshiko that was standing far away from the others, she's eight years old and one year ago Tobi died and his death broke her (basic she acts like Sasuke), but she has the uchiha blood in her along with black hair (ok i'm going with the rumor that states Tobi is Madara Uchiha that where the kid got the eyes from) .

Here is the last shocker Pein the leader had two kids one boy named Sho at age five and a daughter named Suzume at age two, both have his orange hair but none of his powers.

"Sakura leader has a mission for you" called a voice its holder being Kisame; she nodded and vanished while all the kids pouted and went there own ways.

Sakura reappeared with Kasumi by her as the leader looked just as tried as she was, "Leader what is you will" asked Kasumi.

Pein looked ready to kill someone but he relaxed a little "your mission is a little harder this time your going to travel to Konoha and you'll be there about two months under cover as tea servers at green sea tea house; this mission is a two part mission, first I want you to kill the owner of the tea house's family and him too and i mean the whole family woman, children everyone but only on the last day, second part keep an eye out for Konoha ninjas make sure you listen in to all of their conversation at all times" commanded Pein while giving Sakura a look that said put emotions out the door for this.

Sakura nodded and vanished to get ready along with Kasumi who looked pissed off that they had to go to Konoha but it was a mission after all.

**ok please people review and tell me if you like it or not: and i'm begging cause the more reviews i get the faster i write so please review even if you hate it; i don't care i just want to hear it from the readers.**


End file.
